Potters are so Stubborn
by VampirePrincess123
Summary: What happens when Harry family is threatened especially the girl  he loves...will he just run off again...or will he fight back...read this stroy to find out H/G only with a little of J/L!


**Please review and give me some ideas for the next chapter. I am so sorry that I did not update in like a year. I needed inspiration and I will be posting every week at Friday night OR Monday Night. I have better writing and better grammar and as of right now, I am editing this chapter. Thank you so much! :) 3**

Chapter 1:_**Hogwarts**_

**After** the War, Harry was walking through, the corridors of Hogwarts. His home, for the last seven years had been ruined and destroyed. Needing rest, Harry walked through the portrait hole leading to the Gryffindor Common Room. Walking up the stairs had strained the last bit of energy he had and collapsed onto the bed, straight away. He closed his eyes and thought... red hair... luscious lips ... amazing body ... seven.

He needed Ginny and knew he could wait till he woke up. Deciding on calling Kreacher needs to be done immediately. "KREACHER!" Harry shouted. Hearing the sound of a "crack", satisfied him.

"Master to what do, I owe this pleasure?" said Kreacher looking at his Master with new found aweness in his voice.

"Could you, **please** bring some clean clothes for the Weasley's and food for me? Thank you.", said Harry. Draping the blanket across his form, he quickly closed his eyes and hearing the sound of Kreacher dissaperating had lulled him into sleep.

**Harry** woke up to the sweet smell of tea and porridge in his desk. Smelling the food made him, munch all the porridge down in a second. While eating, Harry was thinking of Ginny. Does she still **LOVE** me? Does she still **Care** for me? Did she **MISS** me, while I was gone? What**happened** to her? What did he miss out in **HER** life? What would **HAPPEN** next? Seeing as he did not want to greet the Weasley family and Ginny smelling rotten and looking like a huge hobo, he decided to take a shower. Leaning against the wall in the bathroom, Harry stared at his body and face for a couple of minutes. What does Ginny see in him? He thought, while discarding his clothes to a pile in the floor and leaping onto the shower. The cool warm water against his sore body helped Harry calm down a bit.

After, several minutes in the shower, I quickly changed and walked to the Great Hall. I, Harry Potter, felt nervous to go in. I was still hungry, so spotting the Weasley's in their new outfits, I quickly made my way over to them. "Good morning everyone!" I said scanning the table.

Molly look exhausted. Arthur looked very sad. Bill and Fleur looked happy to be in each other's arms. Charlie looked quite anxious. Percy and Fred looked very tired and worn out. Fred had bloodshot eyes. Hence the crying and the death of his twin, his other half. Ron and Hermione looked very content to be in each other's arms and at the same time tired and overwhelmed with everything they have been through. Finally, I settled my eyes to the gorgeous little red head who just plonked her sweet little bum right beside me. Ginny looked gorgeous in my eyes, but looking straight in her eyes had made me see her true emotions. She stared right back at me, looking deeply into my eyes. She felt lonely and obviously exhausted. I jerked my head to the entrance of the Great Hall indicating, I want to talk to her later. She smiled while nodding her head.

"Good morning Harry! It is so lovely to see you!" said Molly, giving me a small smile and rushing over to my side giving me a hug. I gladly accept the hug and went back to my meal. I notice everyone murmur next to each other. I glance at Ginny and decided to make small talk.

"How are you?" I quietly asked Ginny while eating a spoonful. She looked at me and smiled staring at my eyes. The eyes she claims she gets lost at looking when we sit near our tree in the Black Lake. I stare back at her waiting for her reply while thinking of all the good times we had in the last years.

"I am fine, Harry. Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Ginny replied while giggling a little. I smiled at her cuteness and replied, "Nah, but if you are asking, I am fine, know that I am here with you. Merlin I missed you Ginny." I whispered taking my last bite in eggs, sausages, and hash brown.

"I missed you to Harry. Merlin nobody knows how I just wish you were here in Hogwarts **safe,**but being your noble self, decided to put your life in debt**again**.", she said while finishing her last spoonful and emphasizing the word **debt**. I just stared at her looking so gracefully while taking her last bite. I grabbed her hands in mine, seeing as we are both done eating. I quickly made my way to the people who had lost anyone in their lives with Ginny and giving people our condolences.

After, Ginny and I head back to the boy's dormitory and just had a lie in. It was silent for a while till we eventually fell asleep. I dreamed of the future. MY future with Ginny... How our kids would look like? Will we ever have fights? Basically any other dream of me being with my whole world, Ginny. It was then, I vowed myself, and I would **protect** Ginny in all cost. After, I fell into a blissful sleep having my soul mate in my arms.

**Meanwhile**, The dead seems to be celebrating the victory of Harry Potter. Looking down upon their love ones, they seem to notice how their bodies somehow move or twitch. Remus, Nymphodora, Tonks, Albus, Lily, Sirius, James, and Fred seem to be getting along quiet well. Over the past few hours they have received good news that, they were given the choice by Death, himself if they would like to live again. Everyone except for Albus had agreed to go back. Stating he wanted to stay here with Severus and their duty on Earth is done. Severus and the Mardurears have said sincere apologies and seem to be getting along. Lilly and Severus had talked and are now best friends again.

It had been a couple of minutes till Professor Snape had left, and here I am just watching my little sister sleep in the same bed with Harry Potter. The Harry Potter she wanted to marry. Who she had a crush on. It was then that, I realized my sister had matured during this war. Not only her but, also my little brother Ron. I wish, if I would ever feel the same feeling of Love again.

"Remus, I just realized... We're RELATED!" said Sirius making everyone laugh except for Remus, who is blushing. Sirius had been overjoyed when he found out there was a new addition to the mardurers. Don't get me wrong, I love Teddy...it's just I miss my family, especially George.

"Now... now, Sirius don't get too excited, especially when you are about to see Teddy for the first time in a couple of minutes." said James; who was just excited himself, since he last saw his son Harry. Lily then looked at James and gave him a kiss in the cheek and said, "Same goes for you, James", she cooed. Lily had a lovely voice, she reminded me of my own mother when she told us stories. We were all just smiling and talking and telling some stories of interesting stories that happened to us in the past when we all were in the Gryffindor common room. I looked around and noticed that Professor Dumbledor was not here with us...so that meant we were alive. Hearing footsteps coming from the boys dormitory made all of us high alert. Making James on protective mode. He immediately made Lily go behind him.

"W..what?",said Harry with Ginny right beside him.

PLEASE **Review** and **FAN** me!

xxx,

Merr


End file.
